


Recompense

by firecat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, College, Drunkenness, Face-Fucking, Financial Issues, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Servant, Oral Sex, Pampering, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Coercion, Unwilling Arousal, Valeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecat/pseuds/firecat
Summary: His tuition money having been garnished by debt collectors, Edgar is offered an unusual work–study opportunity.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Spoiled Rich Male Delinquent/Model Poor Male Student on Scholarship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59
Collections: Consent Issues Exchange 2020





	Recompense

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enisy/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy this treat!

There were no chairs for student supplicants in the Bursar’s office of Wealdpath College. So Edgar Privett stood before the man who would decide his fate, his hat in his hand.

“My condolences on the death of your father,” said Mr Wiggans, the Bursar’s assistant, coldly.

“Thank you for your kindness, sir.”

“He deposited the tuition for your entire education upfront,” Mr Wiggans said. “But I’m afraid that debt collectors got wind of it and have garnished the amount remaining. In order to continue here, you need to come up with the tuition.” 

He named an amount that made Edgar blush to the tips of his earlobes.

“I don’t have that much money, sir. May I apply for a scholarship?”

He knew the chance was small, but he would never forgive himself if he didn’t ask. 

“Since the term has already begun, all of our traditional scholarships have been awarded for the year. But we have a more...unusual work–study fellowship program you could apply for.” 

“Tell me more, sir.”

“It’s a less popular program. Seems some…misbehavior was associated with it sometime in the past. Still, it’s all that’s available. If your academic and personal conduct are found acceptable, you’re assigned as a manservant to one of the platinum-level students. In exchange, he pays your tuition and room and board.”

Edgar didn’t like it. He was used to being his own man. But he saw he had no other choice. He needed a degree and studies at Wealdpath suited him admirably. He didn’t want to look for another educational institution. “I accept,” he said.

===

“So, you’re to be my valet. My _man,”_ said Barrington Henry III, more usually known as Biffy, the student Edgar was to work for.

He was tall — at 6’3” he had six inches on Edgar. His face was chiseled but would no longer be handsome once he had aged out of the bloom of youth. With his heavy-boned body and rough blond hair, he could have come straight from a Viking longship, thought Edgar.

Biffy was lounging in an armchair in his chambers, some of the most sumptuous the school had to offer. His legs dangled over one of the arms, and his ruddy face peered superciliously at Edgar, looking him up and down as if he were a horse for sale. “You’re not quite what I expected, I must say. You don’t _look_ like one of the unwashed masses.”

Edgar gritted his teeth. “I’m the son of a baronet, but my father passed recently and my family’s...circumstances have changed.”

Biffy smirked and scrubbed a hand through his hair. “Such a shame. My condolences,” he said insincerely.

Edgar just continued to gaze at him, waiting for what he might say next.

”I don’t really want to be at college, you know,” said Biffy with a large yawn. “But family insisted. Duke’s son, you know, I’ve got to look like I have an education and all that. And other than the wretched academic requirements, this place does have its charms. Plenty of hearty fellows who like to have a good time. Plenty of hangers-on willing to treat a chap well if there might be something in it for them.”

He winked, then stared challengingly at Edgar, as if he expected him to display disgust. 

“I see,” Edgar said.

“Oh no, that won’t do at all,” said Biffy. “You will address me as ‘my Lord’.” 

Edgar fought not to roll his eyes. Yes, Barrington Henry III was eligible for a courtesy title, but no one else used their titles at school. “Yes, my Lord.”

Biffy now leaned back in his chair, his long legs thrust out before him. “That’s better. Now. Your primary duty, beyond taking care of my clothing and my person, will be to do my assignments.”

“That’s—“ Edgar started.

“Oh, don’t _bore_ me by saying it’s against the rules,” drawled Biffy. “Keep in mind that I can get you kicked out of this school and blackballed from attending any other. And if it comes down to my word against yours, well. My family’s name is on half a dozen of the school buildings. And yours?”

“I understand, my Lord,” Edgar said. He decided not to point out that if he were discovered to be abetting Biffy’s cheating, he would also be kicked out and blackballed. 

“The assignments should be good enough to pass. But not too good. Don’t want to draw attention to myself.”

Thus Edgar’s new situation began. 

===

It wasn’t as bad as Edgar had expected. Biffy’s assignments were easy, and he got plenty of time to focus on his own studies. The hardest part was getting enough sleep, because he slept in Biffy’s chambers, in a bedroom no bigger than a closet, and was expected to take care of his clothing and prepare his bath and bed when he returned. Biffy caroused day and night, so the timing was very unpredictable.

Approaching mid-term, Edgar was awakened in the wee hours by the scrape of Biffy’s key in the lock. Biffy was a little drunk, but not as soused as he sometimes was. He did seem especially frustrated though.

“Cock tease bitch,” he muttered as Edgar undressed him.

“My Lord?” Edgar asked, as it was his duty to do. 

“Hooked up with a girl at a party, thought she’d put out, she left me hanging,” Biffy complained. “Bad case of the blue balls right now.”

On his knees, Edgar finished removing Biffy’s shoes, socks, and shorts, and held out the pyjama pants for him. But he didn’t take them. He sat gazing down at Edgar speculatively. Then his cock twitched and begin to harden.

“Suck me,” he said.

“What?!”

“You heard me,” Biffy said. “Put my cock in your mouth and suck it.”

“I’m not going to—“

Biffy grabbed a fistful of Edgar‘s hair. “Oh yes, you are. It’s your job to take care of my person, is it not? Well, I need to come, and you’re going to take care of it. Don’t make me remind you of how I can have you blackballed. I don’t like feeling like a _scoundrel,_ you know.”

“Let me do it with my hand,” Edgar said. “My Lord,” he remembered to add.

He’d rubbed boys and young men off a few times before, but he’d never sucked cock. He wasn’t opposed to it, but he didn’t want to start now, under these circumstances. 

“This is going to go one of two ways,” Biffy snapped. “You’ll suck me willingly, there on your knees, or I’ll hold you down and fuck your mouth. And if I have to do that, I’ll be too angry to be gentle.”

Edgar knew Biffy was stronger than him. Resentfully, he reached for Biffy’s cock. He tried to distract the man with his hands, but Biffy wasn’t having any of it. He pulled Edgar’s head down towards his cock. He pressed it against his closed lips. It was very hard and red now, leaking a little. Biffy slapped it on Edgar’s face, rubbed it over his lips. The gleeful smirk on his face gave away how excited he was by Edgar’s reluctance. 

“The sooner I do it, the sooner it will be over with,” Edgar thought, and opened his mouth.

He had hoped that he would be able to tune out what he was doing, put his mind on other things. But Biffy didn’t let him. He held the back of Edgar’s head with one hand, and the base of his cock with the other, and fed him that piece of meat again and again, pushing Edgar’s head down to stuff more of it in his mouth, pulling his head back off it, forcing him to look at it before shoving it in again. 

Edgar tried to pretend nonchalance, but he knew Biffy could tell how much he had to fight to open his mouth, each time the heavy flesh prodded his lips again. 

“You hate it, don’t you?” Biffy said. “Too bad. Kiss it,” he demanded. “Lick it.” He shoved the base of it against Edgar’s mouth. Dragged the shaft along his tongue, then pushed it into his mouth, deeper than before. “Now _suck._ Harder.” 

He held Edgar’s head with both hands and rutted into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat. Edgar began to gag. Biffy groaned then and Edgar tasted the bitter, thick come that spurted into his mouth. 

Before he could spit it out onto the floor, Biffy gripped his throat. “Swallow it,” he demanded. 

And then came the worst part. As he pulled away and reached again for Biffy’s pyjama pants, Edgar realized that he was hard as a rock, aroused by the degradation.

===

Sucking Biffy’s cock soon became a regular part of preparing him for bed, just like brushing his suits and shining his shoes. Eventually Biffy didn’t even have to tell him to do it — he simply took it in his mouth as soon as the shorts came off. Edgar never got used to it, though — the act, the humiliation, or his arousal. Fortunately, Biffy never figured out that sucking him got Edgar hard. 

In his closet, after he thought Biffy was asleep, he’d silently stroke himself, remembering bobbing on Biffy’s cock, feeling it invade his throat, swallowing around it as he’d learned to do. The orgasm always felt like it was being torn out of him against his will.

===

The term was almost at an end. Biffy was graduating, thanks to Edgar’s work on his assignments. Edgar was very glad he would be out from under Biffy’s thumb at last. It frustrated him that he had five more terms to complete, and each one would involve being someone’s servant. He fervently hoped they wouldn’t all want the “special” services Biffy did.

When Biffy stumbled into his chambers that night, he was in one of his particularly difficult moods. Edgar knew that Biffy would find fault with everything he did, including the temerity to exist in his presence. 

Edgar took Biffy’s cock in his mouth as usual at the appointed time. But Biffy thrust him away. He glared, eyes hooded and angry. Unsatisfied. 

“I’m sorry, my Lord,” Edgar said resignedly.

“I want something different tonight,” Biffy mused. 

Edgar pretended he wasn’t filled with foreboding at this announcement. He went on with his routine, handing Biffy his pyjama pants, preparing to turn down the bed for him. 

“Take your clothes off,” Biffy ordered.

“My Lord?”

“Take off your clothes, and lie on your belly. I’m going to fuck you.” 

A wave of misery swept over Edgar. “My Lord, please, no. Let me suck you. I’ll make it very good for you. You know I can.”

“I don’t care,” snapped Biffy. “I’m going to fuck you tonight. I’ve been thinking about it for weeks, but you are so good with your mouth that you always distract me.” He gripped Edgar’s arm and pulled hard, trying to drag him to the bed. 

Edgar snapped. He yanked free and tried to run for the door. 

If there was one thing Biffy excelled at (other than drinking), it was wrestling. He was on Edgar before he could open the door, and he bore him to the floor. Edgar struggled and grappled and even tried to bite, but he ended up twisted on the floor, in an excruciating arm lock. 

Biffy leaned against him and Edgar screamed in pain.

“Once again, you have two choices. I fuck you on the bed, or I fuck you here and now. You’re likely to find this position rather painful.”

He flexed his hips against Edgar. Agony shot up his arm. 

“Very well, my Lord,” he said in defeat. “The bed.”

“Good boy,” Biffy praised him, as if Edgar were a dog.

Biffy straddled him. He explored Edgar’s ass with his fingers, prodding the little hole. Edgar squirmed with discomfort, and Biffy chuckled.

“Have you been fucked before?” 

Edgar was silent at first, and that got him a hard pinch on his ass. “Answer me!”

“No, my Lord,” Edgar admitted.

“That’s what I thought,” Biffy said with satisfaction. “Mmm, I love fucking a virgin hole. I’m looking forward to this. Are you?”

“Yes, my Lord.”

Biffy pushed one finger inside Edgar, just a little way, but the invasion felt terrifying. Edgar couldn’t help a cry of protest.

“Liar,” taunted Biffy. “You aren’t looking forward to this at all. I must say, that makes it a lot more fun for me.”

Edgar heard the nightstand drawer open and a lid being unscrewed. Then Biffy was spreading something thick and slippery around his hole.

He pinned Edgar with his body and fumbled his cock into position. He bore down and prodded and pushed, while Edgar flinched in discomfort underneath him. 

Edgar fought to stay quiet, but couldn’t help gasping in pain as Biffy finally breached him. The penetration was too fast and hard.

“Please,” Edgar begged.

“Please what?” Biffy said, amusement in his voice. He continued bearing down, driving deeper.

“Slower! Please! It hurts.”

Edgar knew Biffy might use this as an excuse to fuck him harder. But he actually did stop the rough thrusting.

“All right, you set the pace,” said Biffy. “Tell me how to fuck you. Just remember that I’ll need to drill you pretty hard to get off. And until I get off, my cock’s going to stay inside your nice tight ass.”

Edgar was horrified at first that he’d been tricked into directing his own fucking. Gradually the pain from the invading tool faded. The discomfort of having Biffy inside him didn’t. He decided the only thing for it was to get Biffy to come as quickly as he could stand.

“Deeper,” Edgar said.

Biffy slowly thrust several times, each one deeper than the last. Edgar grunted with pain.

“I’ll let you get away with that once,” Biffy said, “but next time it’s ‘Please, fuck me deeper, my Lord.’”

Edgar gritted my teeth and repeated it the way Biffy demanded. 

“Oh god, this is even better than I imagined it would be,” Biffy groaned, pumping into him. 

Edgar tried to go limp. Endure.

But then it happened. His body began tingling with pleasure as Biffy thrust into him, again and again. Before he realized what was happening, he was bucking up against Biffy, trying to get more of his cock.

“Fuck me faster, my Lord. Harder,” he gasped. 

“Oho, you like the way I’m taking your ass, do you?” Biffy gloated. “You want more?”

“Yes, my Lord, please.” His begging was genuine now.

Biffy railed into him faster. “You love my cock, don’t you, boy? You love it, in spite of yourself,” he said triumphantly. “You can’t help yourself.”

Biffy put both hands on Edgar’s head and pushed his face into the mattress. Edgar couldn’t breathe and began to thrash violently. As he was starting to black out, Biffy’s made a gutteral cry and came, jerking hard as he filled Edgar’s ass with his come. 

Edgar cried out into the mattress as he reached a massive climax.

Biffy let go of his head. Edgar gasped in air.

“Fuck, the way you squirmed when I was suffocating you,” enthused Biffy. “That made me blow my load all right.” He slapped Edgar’s ass and rolled off of him. “Finish cleaning me up for bed,” he demanded. 

When Edgar got up, Biffy discovered the evidence of his orgasm, and mocked him the whole time he was changing the bedsheets.

===

Biffy was graduated and gone at last. 

Edgar expected to feel relief. And he did. 

But, as he went to bed in his closet, without having taken Biffy’s cock into his mouth, he didn’t expect to feel regret as well.

He hadn’t wrapped his tongue around that heavy, hard shaft. He hadn’t tasted what Biffy never failed to give him — in his mouth, down his throat, on his face. 

And he’d only once been deprived of breath, thrashing and coming while Biffy’s cock exploded in his aching ass. 

===

When Edgar entered the Bursar’s office, expecting to learn to whom he would be assigned as a servant next term, he was surprised to find a chair waiting in front of the desk.

He was doubly surprised to find the Bursar himself sitting behind the desk.

And he was shocked when the Bursar stood and extended a hand over the desk for him to shake.

“Mr Privett. Delighted,” said the Bursar. “Please have a seat.”

Edgar sat.

“No doubt you are wondering about your dispensation for next term,” the Bursar went on. “Your uncle wanted it to be a surprise. Due to an inheritance left you, your tuition is once again paid in full. At the platinum level this time. Which means you will have the use of a valet. Do you wish to keep your current chambers, or be assigned elsewhere?”

Edgar was agape and silent for a full minute.

“Current rooms are fine,” he finally said.

===

Edgar didn’t want a valet, but he realized that if he didn’t accept one, one of the students would be unable to pay his tuition.

He was tempted to tell William, the student assigned as his man, that they could just be roommates, and he didn’t need taking care of. After all, he’d learned how to do all that when taking care of Biffy. 

But William might feel awkward about that. Might feel that it was condescending charity, or that Edgar considered his valeting skills substandard. 

So Edgar tried to get used to being taken care of. 

“Are you contented with our arrangement, William?” Edgar asked him one day.

“Yes, sir,” William said. “I appreciate that you are easy to please, and that our relationship is simply that of a servant and master. I’ve been in this program for several terms. In all of my previous arrangements, my masters required, er, special services from me.”

“Sexual services?”

“Since you mention it, yes, sir. They forced me to submit to them. One even used to bring me to parties and offer me as a plaything for the other party guests.”

“I’m sorry that happened to you,” said Edgar. He said nothing about the similar experience he had been subjected to, the night of Biffy’s graduation. 

===

It was a stormy night, mid-term, and Edgar dragged himself into his chambers. He’d gone out without an umbrella or mackintosh. Every stitch of clothing he had on was drenched. His shoes were sure to be ruined. And his most cherished hopes for the future had been drowned as well.

William rushed to help him, muttering with concern. He removed Edgar’s clothing, drew him a warm bath, supplied him with a hot toddy, then deposited him in front of the fireplace in his robe and slippers.

It wasn’t enough. 

Edgar was still slumped in front of the fire half an hour later, the hot toddy glass having fallen from his nerveless hand.

Are you quite all right, sir?” asked William.

“No,” said Edgar. “My love ended our engagement tonight.”

He knew he shouldn’t be so familiar with William, but he couldn’t bring himself to care about the proprieties at that moment.

“I’m so sorry, sir,” William said, genuine feeling in his voice. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

Edgar looked up at his student valet. He took in the man’s muscular build, the dark hair that was always in disarray, the full lips, the thick eyebrows now drawn together in concern.

“There is, but you’ve told me you didn’t like such things being demanded by your previous masters.”

“For you, Master, I’ll do it,” said William. He reached for the sash of Edgar’s robe.

“No. What I want is more deviant than that, I’m afraid.” Edgar said.

William looked uncomfortable then. “Does it involve...pain, sir?”

“No,” Edgar told him. “At least, not for you.”

William looked even more uncomfortable. But he drew in a shaky breath and repeated his offer.

“Go sit on my bed,” Edgar told him.

Edgar knelt before William and methodically removed his clothes, the way he used to do for Biffy. He watched William grow more uncomfortable the longer this continued. But he said nothing until Edgar reached for the waistband of his shorts. 

“Please don’t, Master. I am in an unfit state...” William protested.

“Do you mean your cock is hard?” Edgar guessed. He palmed the long, rigid bulge and slowly caressed it. William’s reluctance delighted him, he realized. “It’s all right, William, I intend to help you with that.”

William shuddered, and Edgar didn’t know if it was from revulsion or pleasure. He let Edgar remove the shorts, but when Edgar took his cock in both hands and began to work them firmly up and down the shaft, he protested again. “Master, this is wrong. I thought you would use me. Not...”

“This can go one of two ways,” said Edgar in a harsh tone he scarcely recognized in himself. “I’m going to suck your cock until you come in my mouth, and put you to sleep in my bed, or I’m going to throw you out into the storm.” 

An expression of horror crossed William’s face, but his eyes rolled and his mouth dropped open when Edgar wrapped his lips around the long, beautiful cock and sucked hungrily. And, eventually, the moans of the two men blended and harmonized. 

Edgar had hopes that William would come to enjoy being pampered, in time.


End file.
